


~kompilasi drabble

by magma_maiden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: APH Tomorrow Never Dies, F/M, Gen, NetherNesia, RussNesia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kumpulan drabble dan flashfic yang telah dimuat di facebook dan tumblr. beragam karakter, beragam pasangan, beragam semesta. diurut dari yang terlama hingga terbaru. lihat judul bab untuk fandom, karakter dan pasangan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. { aph - nethernesia; tienv/futuristic au }

**Author's Note:**

> hetalia masih menjadi milik hidekaz himaruya. silmarillion milik j.r.r. tolkien. ini dibuat tanpa ada keuntungan materiil.

Ada yang membara di dasar hati, namun itu bukanlah angkara. Nesia tak tahu apakah itu sebenarnya. Waktu yang tersisa baginya tinggal sedikit, tinggal sebutir dibandingkan dengan tahun-tahun yang telah ia lewatkan.  
  
Ia akan maju, mengetuk pintu dan mencari tahu. Dan ia berharap Lars akan tahu.


	2. { aph - nethernesia; tienv/futuristic au }

Tahun-tahun berlalu dan Nesia bertanya-tanya mengapa ada cincin melingkar di jari manisnya.


	3. { aph - russnesia; human/mafia au; from aph tomorrow never dies forum }

Langit telah runtuh di atas Nesia—runtuh dalam bentuk milyaran tetes air sedingin pria itu. Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan air menyusup turun ke kulit kepalanya, helaian rambutnya yang basah meninggalkan jejak air di punggung jaketnya. Namun wanita itu bergeming, menanti air hujan jatuh dari bulu matanya sebelum ia membuka kedua kelopaknya kembali.

Cokelat bertemu violet. Dunia memudar menjadi kelabu yang gelap, basah dan dingin—menjadi dirinya. (Kapan ia pernah bisa tidak mengacuhkannya?) Sama seperti Nesia, Ivan pun basah kuyup dari kepala sampai kaki.

Lari, lari, begitu bisik benaknya. Jelas sekali itu bukan kali pertama Nesia ingin lari darinya. Tapi kali ini ia tak bisa lari. (Kali ini ia tak mau lari; mengapa ia harus lari? Sudah lama ia berbagi warna dengannya—) Lagipula wanita itu sadar cepat atau lambat ia harus menghadapinya lagi.

“Di mana dia?” didengarnya Ivan melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Bibir Nesia tertarik ke atas. “Jelas sekali bahwa ia tidak sedang bersamaku,” jawabnya santai, seolah mereka sedang duduk berbagi cokelat panas di hari hujan yang mirip dengan hari ini berbulan-bulan lalu. Ia menyingkirkan kenangan itu dari benaknya.

Tangan Ivan bergerak meraih sesuatu. Nesia tahu apa yang ia ambil, tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, tetapi energinya seolah sudah larut dalam setiap tetes air yang menembus pakaiannya. Ia lelah terus berlari dan berbohong selama bertahun-tahun.

“Kutanya sekali lagi—”  
“Itu tidak perlu. Sia-sia, tahu.”

(Nesia hanya ingin tidur nyenyak tanpa perlu terjaga di tengah malam untuk mengecek apakah ada seseorang yang menyusup masuk atau mengintip di jendelanya)

Petir menggelegar di antara awan-awan, menenggelamkan suara letusan ribuan meter di bawahnya. Dan merah pun terciprat di aspal kelabu.

(Setidaknya dengan ini ia tak akan tercemar warna Nesia dan warna Ivan)


	4. { aph - indonesia; human/mafia au; from aph tomorrow never dies forum }

> _kala kelana mengantarmu ke ujung dunia_   
>  _ke mana engkau akan melangkah?_   
>  _habis sudah bumi untuk dipijak_   
>  _kecuali engkau mau menunggang angin_   
>  _turun ke tengah gemintang yang bergelora_

Tetapi bintang-bintang itu tertabur jauh di atas kepalanya. Jangankan mentari yang dekat; menyentuh pucuk tiang lampu saja pun Nesia tak sampai. Ingatannya melayang ke ratusan malam yang lalu, malam yang sama dinginnya di London. Malam yang membalik kehidupannya seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Jika ini adalah sebuah papan catur, maka Nesia hanyalah pion dari papan yang salah. Ia tak mengenali siapa bidak-bidaknya, namun mau tak mau ia terseret ke tengah kancah pertempuran. Ironis sekali bahwa statusnya sebagai pion salah papan ternyata membantunya menyintas. Tapi tentu saja, pion yang tidak termasuk di salah satu pasukan adalah pion yang paling mudah dibuang. Tak akan ada yang kehilangan dirinya.

Sayang sekali pulang bukanlah pilihan–bisa saja ia nekat kembali, tapi mana bisa ia pulang membawa aib? Lebih mudah mempertahankan ilusi bahwa ia masih sibuk bekerja di London daripada mengecewakan keluarganya. Namun London bukanlah papannya–atau masihkah begitu?

Malam ini ia akan mencari tahu.

Nesia melepas pengaman pistolnya. Ada hutang nyawa yang harus ia bayar.


	5. { aph - russnesia; human/mafia au; from aph tomorrow never dies forum }

Bayangan-bayangan itu pucat. Tak natural. Tak seperti seharusnya.  
Mereka menempel di luar jendelanya, menghalangi matanya mencapai dunia luar. Dan meski Nesia menutup semua tirai dan mengunci semua pintu, ia selalu tahu mereka ada di luar sana.

Menanti kelengahan dirinya.

Nesia tak punya masalah tidur dengan pistol di bawah bantalnya, namun kali ini ia punya nyawa lain untuk dilindungi. Waktunya terpejam memendek hari demi hari selagi tangis di pagi buta terus membangunkannya mendadak. Tangis yang membuatnya menghampiri boks bayi dan meraih makhluk pucat di dalamnya dengan hati-hati.

Ia selalu menggendong bayinya dengan tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam pistol. Telinganya waspada akan setiap ketukan teratur baik dari jendela maupun pintu depannya. Bayangan-bayangan putih itu mengincar putranya, ia yakin.

(Mungkin juga dirinya sendiri, namun Nesia tak tahu apakah pria itu masih menginginkannya di sisinya atau menginginkannya terbujur kaku)

Ketika akhirnya mahkota berhasil memerangkap mereka, Nesia bisa tidur nyenyak kembali.

…

Namun merupakan suatu kesalahan untuk mengira mereka telah selamanya pergi. Hanya lima puluh purnama setelahnya, wanita itu mendapati Ivan Braginsky berdiri di pintu depan. Besi dan beton tak bisa terus mengurungnya.

Mata ungu itu mengerjap, dan–Nesia merasakan dingin merayapi punggungnya–ia tersenyum lebar, berbisik. Bisikan yang terdengar bak lonceng kematian di telinga sang agen MI6.

“ _I want my son back._ ”


	6. { aph - russnesia; human/mafia au; from aph tomorrow never dies forum }

Orang bilang, warna merah itu terlalu mencolok. Terlalu menarik perhatian. Merah juga berarti bahaya. Kombinasikan keduanya, dan kau akan mendapatkan definisi ‘merah’ dalam kamus kehidupan Nesia Notonegoro: warna merah itu mengundang bahaya.

Tetapi warna merah adalah warna favoritnya, Merah jugalah warna satu-satunya jaket bersih yang ia miliki di hari itu. Andai ia tidak menunda mencuci bajunya, mungkin ia akan mengenakan jaket berwarna lain pada malam yang menentukan itu.

Merah membuat dirinya yang mungil menarik perhatian saat ia berdiri di tengah kerumunan muram kelabu di kota yang sama jemunya. Merah membuat sang serigala begitu mudah menemukannya.

[ Jangan tertipu oleh taringnya, jangan tertipu oleh revolvernya yang selalu siap di pinggang, jangan tertipu oleh seringainya– ia serigala yang baik baik baik baik– ]

Serigala pucat berambut perak itu menyayanginya. Nesia balas menyayanginya, semata-mata untuk mencari celah dan menanti kelengahannya. Menyiapkan diri untuk membunuhnya. Tak seharusnya serigala berkeliaran di antara manusia, bukan? Sudah banyak orang yang berakhir di ujung pistolnya.

[ Kalau kau terus berbohong pada dirimu, maka kebohongan itu akan menjadi nyata. Nesia tidak tahu ini ]

Dan hari ini, di masa kini, untuk kesekian kalinya, Nesia menyesali keputusannya menunda mencuci baju bertahun-tahun lalu. Merah mekar di katun putih yang ia kenakan; merekah bak kembang api. Tangan serigala itu memeluknya. Dekat.

Begitu dekat sehingga Nesia bisa menggumamkan nama Ivan Braginsky berulang kali di antara sengguknya.

[ Tak bermaksud mencintaimu, sayang. Maaf maaf maaf ma–


	7. { aph - nethernesia }

“Stroopwafel-nya tidak gratis, tahu.”  
  
“Hah? Yah, sudah digigit, nih!”  
  
Lars menahan diri agar tidak tertawa melihat Nesia yang manyun, stroopwafel pemberiannya sudah tak lagi bulat sempurna.  
  
“Bayar dulu sini.”  
  
“Aku tidak bawa uang…”  
  
“Bayar pakai bibir saja.”  
  
“HAH!?”  
  
Sebelum wanita itu sempat bereaksi, Lars mendaratkan kecupan singkat di sudut bibirnya. “Kuanggap lunas.”  
  
Nesia mengerjap. “Hanya itu saja?”  
  
“Kenapa, masih kurang?”  
  
Dan stroopwafel itu pun tergeletak terlupakan saat Nesia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke seberang meja dan meraih bahu Lars untuk menciumnya.


	8. { aph - nethernesia }

> Rasa itu masih ada, membara di tengah-tengah jembatan yang mereka bangun (dari tanah, air dan darah) terus memikat mereka untuk menengok, menolehkan kepala, melayangkan pandang ke seberang kaki langit.  
>   
> Jembatan itu masih kokoh berdiri, berderit memilukan sesekali, walau diterpa ombak dan angin.  
>   
> Nesia masih memegang talinya, dan begitu juga Lars.  
> Hanya butuh sedikit getaran untuk tahu bahwa yang satu masih menggenggam di seberangnya.  
>   
> Dan sampai kapanpun, kapanpun mereka siap dan berani, jembatan itu akan terus berdiri menyambungkan mereka.


	9. { aph - nethernesia; ganteng-ganteng kelelawar/vampire au }

> Namanya Lars Van Rijn, dan ia tidak percaya hal-hal supranatural. Hingga suatu saat kakeknya menunjuk seorang mahasiswa tak dikenal di kampus Lars, dan berbisik kepadanya, “orang itu vampir.”
> 
> Athaulf Beilschmidt sudah tujuh dekade hidup di bumi dan mungkin sudah mulai pikun, namun Lars tahu bahwa ia adalah pria yang jujur. Hanya saja, ia tak pernah memercayai kisah bahwa keluarga mereka adalah pemburu vampir secara turun temurun. Konon beberapa orang dalam keluarga mereka dikaruniai penglihatan yang mampu memisahkan vampir dari manusia; Athaulf salah satunya. Ia beberapa kali mengatakan bahwa Lars juga mewarisi kemampuan yang sama, membuat Lars kecil merasa dirinya adalah pahlawan super.
> 
> Tetapi legenda itu hanyalah legenda, tak dimaksudkan untuk dipercayai lebih dari dongeng pengantar tidur. Lagipula, mahasiswa yang ditunjuk sang kakek dengan santainya berjalan di bawah sinar matahari. Sementara Lars sendiri enggan keluar dari bawah bayang-bayang pohon, tahu bahwa cahaya musim panas akan memerahkan kulitnya dalam beberapa menit. Lars tidak melihat ada yang aneh pada wanita muda itu, kecuali bahwa ia terlampau bersemangat dan berkenalan dengan para mahasiswa secepat kilat.
> 
> “Kakek bercanda, ‘kan?” Lars meletakkan kunci mobilnya ke tangan keriput Athaulf. Satu lirikan dingin Athaulf mematahkan dugaannya. Ia tidak pernah bercanda, selalu serius seperti Sepupu Ludwig.
> 
> “Berhati-hatilah dengannya,” pesan sang kakek sebelum ia berkendara pergi.
> 
> Lars hampir melupakan kejadian tersebut hingga akhirnya ia berjalan ke gedung kampus. Sesosok wanita muda menghampirinya, rambutnya yang dikuncir kuda bergoyang liar setiap ia melangkah. Dengan berani ia mengulurkan tangan kepada pria itu. “Halo, aku peserta pertukaran pelajar musim panas ini,” ia memperkenalkan diri, matanya yang cokelat gelap berbinar di bawah poni lurus yang rapi. “Nesia Notonegoro.”
> 
> “Lars Van Rijn,” ujarnya sopan sambil menggenggam tangannya. Gelenyar aneh mendadak menjalar dari telapak tangan Lars hingga ke dadanya. Seperti disetrum. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, berusaha mengenyahkan sensasi aneh itu, lalu menyadari bahwa udara di sekitar Nesia bergetar tak wajar. Dan tangan kecokelatan di genggaman Lars terasa hangat. Terlalu hangat.
> 
> Nesia menarik tangannya, tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi-giginya. “Sampai ketemu nanti!” ia melambai pergi, menaiki undakan hingga bergabung dengan kerumunan.
> 
> Sementara itu, Lars masih memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya, terdiam di undakan tangga. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh semua ciri-ciri vampir dalam legenda Athaulf. Kesimpulan yang ditariknya tak mungkin salah – kakeknya benar.
> 
> Namanya Nesia Notonegoro, dan ia adalah seorang vampir.


	10. { aph - netherlands & romania; ganteng-ganteng kelelawar/vampire au }

> Namanya Mihai Lupescu, dan ia mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang vampir. Ia jarang keluar ruangan jika matahari sedang terik, selalu bertanya pada staf kafeteria apakah masakan hari itu menggunakan banyak bawang putih, bahkan menghindari cermin karena orang lain hanya akan melihat satu set pakaian yang bergerak sendiri. Ciri khasnya adalah sepasang gigi taring yang lebih besar daripada gigi umumnya, sesuatu yang sangat dibanggakan mahasiswa Rumania itu.
> 
> Lars tidak begitu mengenalnya dan tak pernah berbicara dengannya, hanya mengetahui reputasinya di seantero kampus. Lupescu anggota klub teater, dan sifat eksentriknya mendongkrak popularitas klub tersebut. Sebagai orang yang skeptis, Lars menduga itu semua hanya akting dan kebetulan saja genetika mengaruniai Lupescu dengan gigi taring besar.
> 
> Tetapi kali ini ia bertanya-tanya apakah semua itu murni akting atau ada kebenaran yang tersembunyi di baliknya.
> 
> Lupescu duduk di hadapannya, seketika menggetarkan udara di meja yang mereka tempati. Lars merasa curiga, ia biasanya makan di tempat yang dinaungi bayang-bayang bersama anggota klub lainnya. Mereka pun tidak cukup dekat untuk makan siang dadakan bersama.
> 
> Lars memerhatikan bahwa ada potongan bawang putih di piring Lupescu. Potongan yang bercampur dengan makanan lain dan berakhir di mulutnya. “Lars Van Rijn, kan?” tanyanya, sudut-sudut mulutnya terangkat. Kemudian, tanpa menanti jawaban, ia bertanya lagi, “bagaimana kabar Althauf? Sehat?”
> 
> Selera makan Lars hilang ditelan hawa panas sang vampir.


	11. { aph - nethernesia; zoan au }

> Nesia tak perlu teknologi canggih untuk menemukan lokasi Lars; ia hanya perlu mereguk udara, dan alam akan menuntunnya ke pria itu. Ada begitu banyak aroma di kota kecil ini: kucing, anjing, cerpelai, serigala, sapi, ular … tetapi tak sulit baginya untuk memilah-milah semua itu. Mantap ia berjalan, tersenyum pada setiap pria dan wanita yang menyingkir dari jalannya.
> 
> Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi seorang komodo dari mangsanya.
> 
> Aroma pria Belanda itu semakin menguat dan menguat. Langkah Nesia pun semakin cepat, lidahnya yang bercabang sesekali menjilati udara secepat kilat. Matanya berbinar-binar, satu kelokan lagi dan ia akan mendapatkannya.
> 
> Sosok jangkung berambut pirang berdiri memunggunginya tak jauh di depan. Jaket dan syal yang familier dikenakan olehnya. Nesia berlari menghampiri, meringis senang karena perburuannya jauh lebih singkat. Direngkuhnya pria itu ke dalam pelukannya sambil berseru, “ketemu!”
> 
> “…Nesia?”
> 
> Suara itu bukan suara Lars. Nesia buru-buru melepas ‘mangsa'nya, dan nyaris menjerit malu saat tahu bahwa yang ia rengkuh adalah sepupu jauh Lars, Mathias! Namun ia mengenakan syal dan jaket Lars, pantas saja aromanya mirip!
> 
> Setelah permintaan maaf yang terburu-buru, Nesia langsung minggat dari lokasi. Tawa si angsa yang menipunya masih berderai di belakang. Sungguh memalukan, menodai reputasinya saja! Dan di mana Lars sebenarnya? Setelah berputar-putar di sekitar kota kecil itu, Nesia memutuskan pulang untuk beristirahat.
> 
> Anehnya, dari balik pintu apartemennya yang tertutup ia mencium lima aroma berbeda. Anjing german sheperd dan labrador, kucing hutan, dan dua kambing beda jenis. Ia mengenali pemilik aroma itu, namun seingatnya mereka tak berencana mampir. Dibukanya pintu dengan mendadak, berharap menemukan orang-orang itu.
> 
> Tetapi yang ditemuinya hanyalah Lars, terbungkus berbagai pakaian yang ia tahu bukan miliknya. Rambutnya masih agak basah, seperti habis mandi. Pria itu menyeringai melihatnya.
> 
> “Dasar kelinci licik!” Nesia menyeberangi ruangan dalam dua langkah lebar dan menghempaskan diri di sofa. “Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana, tahu!”
> 
> “Kalau lawannya kamu, aku harus pakai taktik. Mana bisa aku mengalahkan indra penciumanmu?” Lars mengetuk hidung Nesia dengan lembut. Wanita itu manyun.
> 
> “Bagaimana kalau kali berikutnya kita tukar posisi?” tawar Lars. “Aku yang memburumu, kau yang bersembunyi.”
> 
> “Oh? Memangnya kamu bisa?” Nesia melipat lengannya, nadanya menantang. Kelinci bukan jenis pemburu, anak kecil tahu itu.
> 
> “Kita lihat saja nanti,” Lars kembali bersandar di sofa. “Kau kalah hari ini, omong-omong.”
> 
> “Baik, baik, aku yang mencuci piring,” Nesia beranjak malas ke dapur. “Aku akan menang, Lars, siap-siap saja untuk beli selusin stroopwafel.”
> 
> Lars hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia menanggalkan pakaian-pakaian yang ia pinjam, membiarkan aroma kelincinya berbaur dengan bau pemburu khas komodo milik Nesia di apartemen mereka.


	12. { aph - nethernesia; canon }

> “Jadi, kita ini sebenarnya apa?”
> 
> Atmosfer di atas meja membeku selepas pertanyaan itu diutarakan. Yang membuat suasana makin membingungkan, si penanya adalah seorang pria yang dikenal sebagai makhluk logis nan rasional.
> 
> Di seberangnya, sekeping keripik pisang tergantung di udara. Beratnya ditahan oleh ujung-ujung jemari teman makan pria itu. Si empunya keripik hanya mengerjapkan matanya yang gelap. “Kita? Kita ini nations, ‘kan?” ia balas bertanya.
> 
> “Bukan soal itu. Maksudku kita,” si pria menunjuk ke diri mereka bergantian. “Kamu dan aku, Nesia.”
> 
> Nesia menggeser toples bening besar dari tengah meja sehingga mereka bisa bertatapan. “Hanya kita berdua, Lars?”
> 
> Lars mengangguk, ikut menyingkirkan piring kosong di hadapannya. “Hanya kita berdua.”
> 
> “Mengapa tiba-tiba kamu butuh sesuatu untuk mendefinisikan kita secara eksklusif?”
> 
> Ia sama sekali tidak menduga Nesia akan bertanya begitu. “Kupikir itu perlu. Akhir-akhir ini kita mengunjungi rumah masing-masing begitu sering dan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Sama sekali tidak membicarakan urusan kerja.”
> 
> “Hmm,” Nesia menerawang, menatap tambalan bocor di langit-langit ruang makannya. “Apapun itu … kurasa tak perlu. Begini saja sudah menyenangkan, Lars. Tak semua hal harus dilabeli, 'kan?”
> 
> “…Begitu.” Suara Lars masih setenang biasanya, namun dadanya seolah dihantam palu tak terlihat. Ia sadar bahwa luka yang kelihatannya sembuh terkadang masih menganga dan berdarah jauh di dalam.
> 
> Binar mata Nesia meredup.


	13. { aph - nethernesia; canon }

> kembali.  
> pulang.  
> tapi mereka tak lagi punya tempat pulang kalau bukan buaian bumi; yang lembab, yang kering, yang rapat-rapat memeluk tubuh mereka sama seperti waktu mereka belum lahir menjejak menghirup hiruk-pikuk dunia.
> 
> apa artinya punya rumah kalau mereka tidak bisa mencapainya?  
> terdengar tak lebih dari sekadar bohong, yang terus diulang supaya hati jadi tentram.  
> namun ia resah. dia gelisah.  
> pulang tak ada gunanya.
> 
> jadi mereka bersama-sama mencoba menyalakan api dengan korek yang basah diludahi samudra.  
> “kita berdua sinting,” tuturnya pada suatu senja, untuk ketiga kalinya menyaksikan camar menyambar pergi kentang gorengnya. “terkatung-katung di bibir benua, untuk apa? menangisi tahun-tahun yang berlalu? menangisi semua raja dan ratu yang lahir dan berakhir, yang namanya berderet-deret sepanjang kereta ekspres?”
> 
> “tidak ada yang waras setelah melalui apa yang kita lalui.”
> 
> mereka berdua selalu mengira keabadian akan terus menempel seperti noda membandel pada keberadaan mereka.  
> keberadaan yang serapuh bunga es, serapuh sayap rayap.  
> malaikat maut datang mengetuk, meminta keabadiannya dikembalikan.  
> sudah lewat waktu peminjaman, katanya. tapi tiada denda yang harus dibayarkan, katanya.
> 
> tawa Nesia berderai di wajah sang maut.  
> bak buaiannya yang selalu membara bergolak membuncah tumpah ruah, maut menjemputnya dengan kereta yang menyala-nyala, bak dikerubuti sejuta kunang-kunang atau miniatur galaksi yang berdegup penuh hidup.  
> “warnanya seperti rambutmu, Lars.”
> 
> Lars tidak perlu dijemput untuk pulang.  
> buaiannya berombak dan berangin, berbisik tanpa henti, “brooooooer!”
> 
> dasar samudra itu segelap hutan hujan Nesia.


	14. { aph - austria & kugelmugel; ganteng-ganteng kelelawar/vampire au }

> Namanya Johann, dan ia bisa melihat monster. Bukan, bukan jenis yang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur atau di dalam lemari. Mereka di luar, berbaur dan berinteraksi dengan manusia. Mereka menyaru menjadi pekerja kasar, pelayan, pegawai kantor, pengacara … terutama pegawai kantoran.
> 
> Johann selalu memandangi mereka, bahkan terang-terangan mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sesosok monster, namun tak ada yang percaya kepadanya. Ia hanya seorang anak-anak dengan imajinasi yang kaya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah melukis monster-monster itu dan menunjukkannya pada pengasuhnya yang berganti-ganti. Mereka akan memberinya pujian, lalu menyarankannya menggambar sesuatu yang lebih ceria. Johann akan mengiyakan, tetapi ia terus menggambar monster yang sama. Suatu hari nanti akan ada yang memercayainya.
> 
> Orang dewasa yang benar-benar mendengarkannya hanyalah sang ayah. Sayang sekali ia begitu sibuk, di rumah pun ia mengurung diri sepanjang hari dalam studionya. Johann suka mendengarnya bermain musik, suaranya begitu indah. Beliau semakin sering diundang untuk bermain di seluruh penjuru Eropa.
> 
> Namun selama perjalanan itu, Johann melihat ayahnya berubah. Ia hanya mau tampil di malam hari. Permainan musiknya berubah menghipnotis, memikat pendengarnya. Beliau tampak sakit dan pucat. Johann tidak menyukainya. Johann ingin ayahnya yang dulu lagi.
> 
> Puncaknya adalah ketika anak itu menemukan pengasuhnya yang terbaru pingsan dengan lengan diperban suatu malam. Dan ayahnya duduk di meja makan, menyesap sesuatu yang lebih pekat dan gelap daripada anggur merah. Keesokan harinya, pengasuh itu berhenti kerja.
> 
> “Jangan bilang siapa-siapa soal semalam. Ini rahasia, oke?” bisiknya sambil menepuk kepala Johann yang ditutupi rambut pirang keperakan. Johann mengangguk, dan melihat wajah ayahnya bukan lagi wajah pianis tampan berbakat yang pernah memukau seluruh Wina.
> 
> Nama ayahnya Roderich Edelstein, dan ia telah berubah menjadi monster.


	15. { aph - indonesia; canon  }

> Pasti akan menyenangkan kalau punya keluarga.
> 
> Bukan sekali dua kali Nesia berpikir begitu. Bukan sekali dua kali ia merasa iri pada keluarga-keluarga yang ia temui di kesehariannya, berharap dirinya bisa menjalani kehidupan seperti mereka.
> 
> Ia ingin ketika pulang kerja ada yang menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan makanan, serta rela berbagi kisah dan cerita hari itu. Kedua pembantunya tidak tinggal di rumah. Komodonya tentu tak bisa diajak bicara.
> 
> Keluarganya sendiri terserak di seluruh penjuru Nusantara. Tak bisa bersamanya sepanjang waktu, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.
> 
> Sepi.
> 
> Sepi sekali.


	16. { aph - tienv/futuristic au }

> karena ‘pulang’ adalah kata yang asing bagi mereka, sebuah konsep yang tak bisa dicerna dan hanya mengganjal tenggorokan.
> 
> karena 'pulang’ jadi tak bermakna kalau kau tak punya 'rumah’.
> 
> jangkarmu hilang dimakan rodhocetus, sayang, jadi kita akan selamanya terombang-ambing dipandu angin dan air  
> entah ke mana  
> entah sampai kapan
> 
> jangan buang-buang waktu, sayang, jarum-jarum kita sudah mulai berdetak dan di ujung perjalanan ini ada maut yang menyambut tersenyum
> 
> karena di sanalah tempat kita pulang sekarang.


	17. { aph - nethernesia; from an rp }

> jarak di antara mereka adalah satu meter dan seratus tahun cahaya  
> sejangkauan lengan, namun masih tak tergenggam.  
> seperti mencoba menyentuh bintang-bintang.  
> kalau memaksakan diri, mereka akan terbakar, melebur, hancur.
> 
> dan tak ada yang ingin lenyap hanya demi satu kelip cemerlang lainnya di semesta ini.


	18. { aph - nethernesia; canon; from an rp }

> mungkin sekadar mencuri pandang dari seberang galaksi sudah cukup bagi mereka.  
> tak perlu repot berdansa waltz di tepian singularitas, tak perlu repot mendebatkan lebar cincin saturnus.  
>   
> kadang yang tak terkatakan pun jauh lebih berat daripada gravitasi.


	19. { aph - indonesia; canon; wounds }

> nesia bisa menjahit.
> 
> ia pernah menjahit pakaian; dari kulit pohon, serat buah-buahan, rerumputan. ia pernah menjahit rumah; dari akar dan daun, kayu-kayu kokoh, pelepah pisang. ia pernah menjahit luka; darurat.
> 
> tetapi tak semua lukanya bisa ia jahit.  
> tetapi tak semua lukanya bisa ia jahit tanpa menghiraukan busuk yang menguar darinya.
> 
> tak semua lukanya bisa ia jahit begitu saja.  
> beberapa harus dibuka lagi, dirobek lagi, sekadar untuk menutupnya.  
> tetapi ia tidak bisa.
> 
> nesia tidak bisa menjahitnya.


	20. { aph - nethernesia; tienv/futuristic au; samudra }

> baginya, bagi mereka, samudra adalah awal, samudra adalah mimpi, samudra adalah dunia di luar imajinasi terliar kaum fana penuh harta karun dan kengerian tak terperi.
> 
> wanita itu lahir di samudra, menunggang batang kelapa yang dimainkan ombak, hidung dan mulut berair asin, temannya hanyalah bola-bola gas raksasa jauh di angkasa.
> 
> dia? pria itu pernah memandang lautan penuh curiga, sampai ia belajar menunggang ombak (tidak dengan batang pohon kelapa tentunya).
> 
> samudra adalah awal kejayaan dan petualangan mereka, dan kini, di tepian bibirnya yang berbuih, keduanya menatap ujung cakrawala yang masih tak berubah sejak ribuan tahun lalu.
> 
> “sudah puas?”
> 
> “belum.”
> 
> “sudah sore.”
> 
> “memang.”
> 
> “aku lapar.”
> 
> menyerah, lars akhirnya berdiri dan membereskan buku sketsanya. nesia, dengan ringis lebar di wajahnya, menyusul ke sisi pria itu.
> 
> lapar itu mutlak, samudra itu mutlak, dan lars telah memutuskan kalau kisahnya harus berakhir di sini, maka ia harus kembali ke samudra.
> 
> ia berharap nesia juga berpikiran sama.


	21. { aph denmark & aph indonesia; commemorating 65 years diplomatic ties between the two countries }

> Siapa sangka, acara jalan-jalan sore mengantarkan seorang Mathias menjadi sensasi internet.
> 
> Setibanya di tujuan setelah berjam-jam duduk di pesawat, sang personifikasi Denmark berniat melemaskan kaki dengan berkeliling Istana Negara. Personifikasi negara tujuan sendiri tidak terlihat saat bosnya menyambut sang ratu. Mungkin masih ada urusan entah di mana. Indonesia ‘kan luas.
> 
> Atau, siapa tahu dia masih di rumah.
> 
> Mathias melenggang keluar dari kompleks Istana dan terus berjalan sampai rumah-rumah yang ia temui mengecil ukurannya dan halamannya menyempit. Pria itu mengasumsikan rumahnya pastilah tak jauh dari kediaman Pak Presiden. Bertandang barang sejenak akan menyenangkan.
> 
> Saat sedang mencari-cari rumah Nesia, matanya tertumbuk pada sesuatu yang menurutnya ganjil. Sebuah 'kereta’ mini dengan tempat duduk mini berbentuk mobil-mobilan, lengkap dengan lagu nyaring membahana. Warna-warnanya sungguh mencolok mata. Beberapa anak berkerumun di sekitar, menanti gilirannya untuk duduk di salah satu mobil-mobilan yang berayun naik turun ditenagai oleh kayuhan seorang pria kurus berpeluh membanjir.
> 
> Tertarik, Mathias segera mendekat untuk menonton. Sontak anak-anak di sekelilingnya mengambil satu langkah mundur. Menyadari hal itu, ia segera menampilkan senyumannya yang paling ramah dan melambai pada mereka. Sayang ia tidak membawa kotak-kotak lego yang sudah disiapkannya; anak-anak ini pasti akan menyukainya. Mathias tidak memahami celoteh mereka, namun usahanya untuk ikut bernyanyi bersama lagu nyaring itu membuat para bocah mulai berani menyapanya.
> 
> “Empat sehaaat~ lima sempurna na na na na na~ hore!”
> 
> Peluh si pengayuh mengucur makin deras.
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

> Sebuah taksi mendadak berhenti di tengah jalan, dan penumpangnya terburu-buru keluar. Kunciran rambutnya melambai liar bak ekor kuda yang berderap.
> 
> “Mathias! Astaga, kukira kamu hilang!”
> 
> Sapaan berbahasa Inggris itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian si pria pirang dari atas sadelnya. Mathias nyengir. “Hai Nesia! Kebetulan seka–”
> 
> “Gundulmu kebetulan!” seru Nesia kesal. “Kenapa malah sibuk main odong-odong? Aku panik tahu, kukira kamu tersasar entah di mana!”
> 
> “Aku cuma mencari rumahmu, Nesia,” Mathias merespon kalem, kayuhannya tidak melambat. “Aku punya jam bebas sampai makan malam nanti.”
> 
> “Bilang, dong, dari tadi!” Nesia tampak seperti mau menangis. “Tahu nggak, videomu mengayuh odong-odong sudah populer di internet.”
> 
> “Hah?”
> 
> Mendadak merasa tak enak hati, Mathias turun dari sadel, tak lupa berterimakasih pada si pengayuh odong-odong. Anak-anak serentak mengeluarkan kekecewaan mereka dalam satu koor “yaaaaah” yang terpadu.
> 
> Nesia setengah menyeret Mathias menjauh dari kerumunan dan menyodorkan ponselnya ke depan hidung pria itu. Terpampanglah wajah dirinya sendiri, menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan kefasihan luar biasa (“potong bebek ang-sa! masak pakai kua-ci!”), duduk di sadel odong-odong menggantikan pengayuh aslinya. Video satu menit itu telah ditonton oleh seratus ribu orang hanya dalam waktu kurang dari setengah jam saja.
> 
> Sudah jelas sekarang bagaimana Nesia menemukannya. Ketika wanita itu sudah tampak lebih tenang, barulah Mathias berani berbicara. “Sekarang … apa kita mau menyusul rombongan? Er, di mana mereka sekarang?”
> 
> “Museum Wayang…” Nesia memanyunkan bibir. “Tapi kamu basah berkeringat begitu. Lebih baik kau berganti baju saja di rumahku. Nanti kita bergabung dengan rombongan saat jamuan makan malam.”
> 
> “Maaf, ya Nesia. Habis benda itu– odong-odong, kelihatannya menarik.”
> 
> Nesia mengangkat bahu. “Tidak apa-apa. Kuharap seseorang merekamkan pertunjukan Sukrasana untuk kita. Tapi,” tambahnya dengan tajam, “besok pagi main bulutangkis denganku, oke?”
> 
> Mathias langsung mengiyakan tanpa berpikir. Entah apa dia sadar bahwa Nesia selalu bermain bulutangkis di halaman belakangnya, yang berarti peliharaannya bisa melintas seenak jidat.


	22. { aph nethernesia; university au }

> Derap langkah di luar semakin keras. Pintu menjeblak terbuka, dan sosok pendek terbalut jaket biru langit berlari masuk.
> 
> "Lars, Lars! Kamu sudah bangun?"
> 
> Kantuknya belum jua pergi, dan kelopak matanya masih digelayuti sisa mimpinya semalam, namun ia bisa melihat dedaunan kering yang tersangkut di antara helaian hitam si tamu yang berisik. Enggan berbicara, ia hanya mengangkat cangkir kopinya sebagai jawaban.
> 
> "Mereka sudah mulai mendirikan tenda-tenda, lho. Makin cepat pergi makin cepat kita bisa mencicipi makanan mereka. Ada diskon untuk pembeli pertama di beberapa tenda..."
> 
> Lars tak mendengar nama-nama tenda yang dicerocoskan Nesia. Gadis itu berbicara begitu cepat, kentara bersemangat menyambut festival makanan di kampus mereka. Dinantinya sampai Nesia berhenti menarik napas untuk bertanya, "apa hanya makanan yang ada di pikiranmu?"
> 
> "Nggak dong," jawab Nesia cepat, matanya mengerjap. "'Kan ada kamu juga."
> 
> Angin musim gugur yang menyelinap masuk terasa panas di pipi Lars.


	23. { aph - nethernesia; tienv }

> selama ia menari ia menceritakan batas kisah tepi-tepi dunia yang lama tak terjamah tersaput debu tertimbun riuh semesta; juga menjungkirkan meja kopi kesayangannya, untunglah tiada benda di atasnya saat ia berputar menyambut gravitasi diiringi suling bambu dan kendang kulit lembu dari televisi keluaran tiga ratus tahun lalu; nesia astaga kamu sedang apa, tanyanya setengah kesal setengah geli; kapan lagi ia bisa melihat ruang tamunya diacak-acak bak baru saja menerima tamu berupa angin ribut; maaf lars, maaf, wanita itu akan meringis dan terburu-buru mengembalikan kekacauannya seperti semula, lalu lars akan memintanya menari lagi setelah memepetkan meja kursi ke dinding yang penuh peta-- tidak, ia tidak bosan, ia tidak pernah bosan; ia bisa melihat masa lalu merekah mekar penuh nyala kehidupan saat nesia menari membekukan masa, membuat waktu terpaku menjadi penontonnya; lihat, lihat bayanganku, pintanya; dan bayangan di dinding ikut menari mengabaikan si empunya bersama suling dan kendang bayangannya sendiri; dan untuk sesaat lars merasa hidup, nesia merasa hidup, dan mereka berdua bisa melupakan bahwa ajal duduk manis menanti di antara penonton yang berkerumun.


	24. { silmarillion - turgon & aredhel }

> suatu hari, suatu hari,
> 
> ia selalu berkata suatu hari, dan aredhel jemu mendengarnya
> 
> "suatu hari, sampai arda dibelah luluh lantak dan musik kedua berkumandang, masihkah kamu mengatakan suatu hari?" cetusnya, dan ia membalikkan badan, gaunnya yang putih-perak berkibar laksana lembaran besi: panas, kokoh, tajam mengiris.
> 
> hati sang raja sama teririsnya, bagaimana tidak, aredhel telah menyebutnya tak lebih baik dari kaum valar yang mengurung para noldor di valinor-- "demi kebaikan kita sendiri, huh! makan tuh kebaikan, makan tuh upil morgoth!"
> 
> (turgon menahan diri untuk tidak berjengit, tangannya refleks siap menutup telinga idril sang putri, sesaat lupa bahwa ia sudah tumbuh dewasa, dengan wajah bagai pinang dibelah dengan almarhumah ibunya)
> 
> ia tetap menggeleng untuk kesekian kalinya, mengabaikan desah kaget para bangsawan ketika aredhel meninggalkan ruang tahta bersama rentetan umpatan yang jelas ia pelajari dari sepupu-sepupu favoritnya.


	25. { aph - indonesia; mythical, canon }

> inginnya lara itu menguap lenyap tetapi samudra membara setiap harinya dan masih terlalu luas menampung laranya yang mengalir lepas dari akar-akar bumi meluncur di balik kulit bumi terjun bebas dari angkasanya yang tak hentinya meratap melolongkan murka dan duka dari indigo biru lembayung merah jingga indigo lagi terus begitu melingkar-lingkar seperti kereta terbuka penuh penumpang yang masinisnya tak acuh bilamana penumpangnya jatuh ke ketiadaan yang menganga membuka ke perut bumi tempat para raksasa purba bersemayam dilupakan legenda kecuali ia karena ialah legenda itu yang masih hidup berjalan menapak mencuri nama-nama perawan desa sebelum anak-anak para raksasa itu menyematkan sebuah nama untuknya dan sekarang ia akan tersenyum menghampiri bila engkau memanggilnya Nesia.


	26. { aph - indonesia }

> "kalau aku punya album foto, albumnya akan kosong." Nesia berputar-putar di kursinya, satu kaki bertengger pada tepian kursi, menopang stoples kastengel dengan lututnya. "kosong pada sebagian besar awalnya, sih."
> 
> dijilatinya remah pada ujung jemari. "ya mau bagaimana lagi, kamera tidak masuk ke kepulauan sampai abad sembilan belas dan aku sudah lama lama lama ada, menjejak, bernapas." ia menelan kunyahannya. "itupun tidak semua orang bisa dipotret, dan biayanya tidak murah."
> 
> "tentu saja aku ingin punya album masa kecilku! siapa sih yang tidak ingin? aku ingin mengenang masa di mana aku bebas berlarian dan berenang, menyusuri misteri dari ujung ke ujung, menemui pendahulu dan leluhur yang kini sudah tak kuingat lagi. bagaimana mereka hidup, bagaimana mereka mengukir sejarah dan budayanya, bagaimana mereka menaklukkan sungai dan pegunungan, angin dan lautan."
> 
> wanita itu mendesah panjang. "semua orang selalu mengira akan ada banyak hal baik bisa ditemukan di album masa kecilku. benar memang, tetapi kurasa akan ada juga hal-hal buruk. pertikaian dan perang. konflik yang luput dari rekaman sejarah, yang masih menanti untuk ditemukan dan diceritakan-ulang. entah apa aku ingin tahu hal-hal itu."
> 
> Nesia menurunkan kakinya dan menutup stoples. "mungkin sebaiknya album itu kubiarkan kosong saja. biarlah mereka jadi mitos."


	27. { aph - indonesia }

> dari samudra ia terdampar, tumbuh  
> beranjak dari bibirnya yang asin jauh ke kedalaman,  
> rimbun, riuh, ribut  
> menghitung tetes gerimis dan kerikil tipis  
> satu-satu, dua-dua, tiga-tiga  
> dibasahinya telunjuk, dihiasinya ceruk  
> ikan apa yang singgah di sungai ini  
> tupai apa yang berdiam di atas pohon  
> burung apa yang setiap pagi datang berkaokan.
> 
> dari semesta ia menangkap,  
> cahaya, suara, warna, rasa  
> dipilin dan dijalinnya penuh kesabaran  
> hujan dan panas, siang dan malam  
> tiba-tiba, jadilah sebuah rumah, sebuah jubah  
> tapi itu bukan miliknya.
> 
> "ini giliranku memakainya," seseorang bersabda.
> 
> ketika tenunan itu tersampir di bahu, seketika ia berubah  
> jadi agung dan berkuasa, kuat mematikan.  
> emas dan peraknya yang terjalin berkilauan ditimpa mentari.  
> "aku punya nama!" seseorang menyatakan, dan yang lain, yang tak bernama, bertanya-tanya.  
> kapan aku juga akan memiliki nama?  
> maka mereka duduk kembali dan menenun lagi,  
> ada yang memburu benang, ada yang memerangkap cahaya  
> ada yang memancing suara, ada yang memanen warna
> 
> "lihat aku, lihatlah aku!  
> jubahku terbentang dari cakrawala ke cakrawala  
> seluas marcapada!"  
> dan empunya nama berderap berlompatan ke manapun yang ia suka, tanpa halangan, tanpa rintangan,  
> lalu ia terjatuh, terkulai, mati.
> 
> satu persatu mereka mengambil sebuah nama, bangkit dan pergi  
> hingga ia tinggal sendiri, menenun sampai melepuh  
> tak ada yang membantunya memeras saripati semesta lagi--  
> mereka sudah mati  
> maka ia menenun dan mewarna dengan darah dan air mata.
> 
> ia menyeret jubah itu ke tepian samudra, tanpa benang emas ataupun tinta indigo  
> jubahnya melingkupi kedalaman lautan, mengelilingi dunia  
> sebagian berlubang dan sobek dipinjam manusia  
> dan warnanya meluntur ke air
> 
> "lihat aku, lihatlah aku!  
> jubahku sudah selesai!  
> aku sudah punya nama,  
> panggil aku,  
> panggillah aku!"
> 
> _sampai saat ini, nesia masih rajin memperbaiki jubahnya yang terus menerus rusak koyak lesak bagaimanapun juga ia telah berkorban banyak banyak banyak demi menyelesaikan jalinan namanya._


	28. { aph nethernesia; nationverse }

> berat hati ia melepas  
>  dilihatnya cepat meranggas  
>  lalu teronggok dan kandas
> 
> begitulah yang nesia kira
> 
> namun iring langkahnya  
>  setiap abad yang terlipat  
>  mengumpulkan, menyusun, menyatukan
> 
> nesia senang berpikir bahwa ia tidak sengaja, ia tidak sadar, karena sejak kapan seorang lars bisa begitu peka pada remeh temeh begitu?
> 
> sesering apapun ia menggalau di penghujung sabtu, nesia tahu ia tidak akan pernah tidak akan pernah tidak akan pernah memilikinya utuh-utuh
> 
> "aku tahu"
> 
> 'tahu apa' ingin nesia balik bertanya, tetapi tatapan lars penuh arti dan tak satupun pantulan cahayanya menyiratkan pembicaraan bisnis
> 
> "ini milikmu"
> 
> dan dituangnya ke pangkuan nesia kelip kelip yang ia tinggalkan untuk meranggas dan kandas; lebih bercahaya, lebih gemerlap, lebih hidup
> 
> ia tak berani menyentuh, mana ia berani; nesia lebih memilih seribu malam minggu menggalau daripada menyentuhnya walau jantungnya berdentum-dentum memohon menggoda memikat
> 
> "bukan milikku untuk disimpan"
> 
> "bagaimana kalau kusimpan?"
> 
> "untuk apa? kita tidak boleh memilikinya"
> 
> "karena aku punya, nesia"
> 
> menunduk ia tatap pangkuannya yang gemerlapan bertabur mutiara membara
> 
> nesia berbisik "...aku takut"
> 
> "padaku?"
> 
> nesia menggeleng "pada apa yang akan kita dapatkan jika mutiaramu bertabrakan dengan milikku"


	29. { aph - indonesia + a human }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sequel to an english drabble I did

> hari itu, aku menemukan benang lepas selagi menyapu. setiap kali aku berusaha memasukkannya ke dalam pengki, benang itu terjatuh lagi. kubungkukkan punggung untuk memungutnya, dan ternyata benang itu lebih panjang dari yang kukira. kutarik dan kugulung di pergelangan, masih tak ada habisnya. benangnya merentang menuju ruangan lain, lebih tipis dari rambut dan sangat lembut. mungkin ditenun dari kapas-kapas yang hanya tumbuh di atmosfer.
> 
> semakin tebal gulungan di tanganku, semakin jelas bahwa aku tak bisa mendeskripsikan warnanya.
> 
> benang itu membawaku ke ruang tengah, di mana sang nyonya rumah tengkurap di karpet menonton sinetron ditemani setoples keripik. ujung benangnya menghilang di balik lengan baju.
> 
> "lepas lagi ya?" tanyanya santai, matanya masih menancap pada penunggang kuda besi di televisi.
> 
> "saya ambil gunting dulu," aku memohon diri, namun ia mencegahku.
> 
> "tak usah," ia beranjak bangun dan menggulung lengan bajunya. aku mengerjap, kebingungan dengan apa yang kulihat.
> 
> benang itu berakhir di sikunya. di balik kulitnya, menyatu dengan pembuluh-pembuluh.
> 
> kuberikan gulungan benang ke telapaknya yang terulur. dimasukkannya tangan ke dalam gulungan, seperti memakaikan gelang, terus didorong hingga siku. lalu lenyap.
> 
> "terima kasih sudah menggulungkan," ia kembali tengkurap.
> 
> "mbak nesia, yang barusan itu apa?"
> 
> "benang lepas."
> 
> aku mengernyit.
> 
> "pada sehelai kain kadang ada benangnya yang lepas, 'kan?"


	30. { aph - indonesia }

> merdu tabuh deburnya terburai  
> iring menggiring fajar menyingsing  
> cerah cemerlang gemilang membentang  
> kabut surut menyambut asa carut marut  
> mandi mentari di pagi hari  
> cericip pipit silih berganti  
> namun nesia masih bergelung telungkup  
> dan di kakinya sang naga berdiam.


	31. { aph - indonesia }

> nesia memunggungi, menyanyi sembari memberi air.  
>  karena dahulu ada seribu macam perang, sayang.  
>  setetes untuk anggrek putih, setetes untuk anggrek ungu.  
>  karena tak cukup hanya dengan parang dan pedang.  
>  segayung untuk cabai-cabai dan kubis-kubis.  
>  karena ada seribu cara untuk berjuang, sayang.  
>  seember untuk pohon mangga dan jambu.  
>  karena pena bisa jadi senjata seorang cempiang.  
>  segenggam untuk rumpun mawar dan melati  
>  karena kata-katanya akan terus terngiang-ngiang  
>  segelas untuk bibirnya yang kering menipis.  
>  lama setelah bedil jadi seusang daluang.  
>  nesia mendatangi, menari sembari melepas sisa air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> selamat hari kartini


	32. { aph - indonesia + a human }

> "karena itu senjata paling mutakhir."
> 
> kamu mengerjap, kisahmu selama menempuh tahun-tahun berseragam terhenti ditelan terpaan hujan yang menggoda mengetuk jendela mengiringi para penunggang motor mencari tempat teduh. kau bahkan lupa apa kalimat terakhirmu sebelum nesia menyela tiba-tiba.
> 
> "karena itu proses tanpa akhir, bukan?" kali ini ia balas bertanya, sementara fokusmu terpecah untuk mengendalikan mobil di arus yang padat. "tak peduli di mana dan di masa apapun kau dilahirkan, sudah terpatri dalam inti-inti selmu, tak melulu bersimpuh di hadapan buku."
> 
> kau tidak menjawab.
> 
> "ia yang lahir dalam lautan belantara mengenal kelembapan sebaik ia mengenal telapak tangannya. ia yang lahir di bibir bergaram samudra mengenal kaki langit tempat segalanya berawal dan berakhir. ia yang lahir dalam pelukan rumpun padi memahami sawah dan setiap makhluk yang menggantungkan nyawa kepadanya--
> 
> "tak melulu dari buku."
> 
> kau membelokkan mobil, bergabung dalam kemacetan lain. masih membisu.
> 
> "karena dahulu, itu adalah sebuah kemewahan yang hanya diberikan pada orang-orang yang cukup istimewa. bahkan aku pun harus diam-diam menyelinap, membuntuti, mencuridengar, meminjam tanpa izin, mengajari diri ini tentang orang-orang yang tak pernah kutemui yang kata dan tindakannya memahat peradaban jauh sebelum para pendahuluku menjejak dunia.
> 
> "mengetahui itu menyenangkan. menyenangkan untuk tahu bahwa duniaku tak hanya sebatas ketidakadilan dan kebobrokan moral, bahwa aku tak sendirian menghadapi semua ini. bahwa ada orang lain yang telah melalui jalan yang sama, meninggalkan jejak dan tanda yang bisa kubaca.
> 
> lalu lintas lengang dan kaupercepat lajumu.
> 
> "bahwa ada orang-orang yang mencari diriku. di balik lembaran buku dan serat kayu."
> 
> suaranya tak lagi terdengar hingga di tujuan. kau menoleh ke kursi penumpang, menemukan nesia tidur tertelungkup. "sudah sampai?" tanyanya setelah kaubangunkan.
> 
> keluar dari mobil, kautanyai ia tentang penjelasannya yang mendadak, namun nesia hanya mengerjap bingung.
> 
> "aku sudah tertidur sebelum ceritamu selesai."
> 
> kau tidak berkata apa-apa setelah monolognya dimulai di mobil tadi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> selamat hardiknas


	33. { aph - belgium + netherlands; futuristic nationverse au }

> "mau pinjam payungku?"
> 
> lars malah termenung, membiarkan tetes hujan menghunjam dirinya dan aspal panas di bawah kaki mereka. lagipula ia tak mungkin menggunakan payung kuning bergaris-garis lengkap dengan hiasan kuping kucing yang terlalu kecil untuk orang sebesar dirinya. "tidak. payungmu norak."
> 
> manon tertawa, "cuma ini payung yang aku punya."
> 
> "cetak saja lagi."
> 
> "mereka sudah terlalu sibuk untuk mencari desain payung yang kusuka dan mencetaknya dengan baik. biarlah ini kupakai, teknologinya boleh terlambat tujuh ratus tahun tapi masih bekerja."
> 
> mereka kembali menatap padang rumput di seberang jalan.
> 
> "busnya lama."
> 
> "tidak apa-apa, 'kan? hujannya sungguh menyegarkan."
> 
> "ayo jalan kaki saja." lars membalikkan tubuh.
> 
> "magadan jauh dari astana."
> 
> "memang, tapi lebih baik daripada diam kehujanan."
> 
> "broer, aku lapar."
> 
> tepat saat itu tumpangan mereka tiba. perak setengah transparan, berbentuk balok tak berpintu tak beroda--melayang sepuluh senti di atas tanah. manon menutup payung kunonya dan melompat menembus dinding, lars menyusul belakangan.


	34. { aph - luxembourg + belgium; futuristic nationverse post-apocalypse au }

> cahaya mentari itu, pedih tak terperi.
> 
> kelewat lama ia merangkak di antara rusuk-rusuk dunia, menghindari kekacauan yang lahir dari tangan rakyatnya lama berselang. "bukan rakyatku," ia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "rakyatku terlalu sedikit untuk menabung menerbangkan aku ke bintang-bintang." yan sadar betul mereka cukup kaya untuk itu. tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.
> 
> mentari sedang memanggangnya hidup-hidup, meski ia telah melindungi diri dengan jubah kumal, namun benda itu hanya berguna di masa lalu. matanya memicing ke kejauhan, dikelilingi bekas luka dan kerutan yang kontras dengan wajah awet mudanya. dari balik jubahnya ia mengeluarkan sebuah busur silang, membidik titik di horizon.
> 
> TURUNKAN, kumandang perintah itu. yan mengabaikannya. bidikannya tetap lurus sementara sosok-sosok perak dan putih bermunculan di sekitarnya.
> 
> "kalian mau apa?" tanyanya tenang, menahan derita dengan luapan adrenalin tanpa diminta.
> 
> ENGKAU, gema itu kembali memerintah, IKUT DENGAN KAMI.
> 
> "sudah lebih dari tiga ribu tahun aku berkata tidak, masih tidak mengerti juga?"
> 
> KEHADIRANMU DIHARAPKAN. salah satu sosok mendekat, permukaannya bergelombang dan berkedip menampilkan siluet yang telah lama tak dilihat yan. tak seperti dirinya, wanita itu masih memancarkan kemudaan abadi, dengan rambut dan pakaian terawat baik.
> 
> MANON TELAH KEMBALI DARI LANGIT.


	35. { aph - indonesia }

> mengurai diri, tak semudah yang ia pikir  
>  sekali sehelai benang dilengkungbengkokjalinkan bersama sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan benang lainnya, ia tak akan sama lagi
> 
> mengurai diri, tak berarti memanen benang baru  
>  sekali sehelai benang memantaplesaknyamankan diri bersama sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan benang lainnya, ia telah mengubah dan diubah.
> 
> mengurai diri adalah sebuah kemustahilan  
>  sekali ia mantap menjadiwujuddeklarasikan dirinya, mematripahatukirkan sumpah pada granit dan andesit, kata-katanya tak bisa ia tarik kembali.
> 
> _telinga-telinga semesta telah mengabadikan dirinya di ujung lembaran hikayat makhluk fana_
> 
> kali ini, biarlah nesia mewarnai benang-benangnya sendiri
> 
> **nesia akan mewarnai benang-benangnya sendiri!**
> 
> _ia masih bertanya-tanya, berlari tanpa arah dan tujuan, namun ini resiko yang ia emban sebagai makhluk yang beres ditenun_
> 
> _mungkin belum sepenuhnya beres, mungkin_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a teaser


	36. { aph luxembourg + belgium; nationverse, post-apocalypse }

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sebuah sekuel dari drabble yang dibuat entah kapan

> Mereka setuju untuk tidak membawanya, dan Yan bisa bernapas lega. Ia tetap tinggal di permukaan, senjatanya siap di genggaman. Rasa percayanya pada Sang Mesin lebih rendah daripada kerak bumi terjauh yang pernah ia jelajahi. Malam menurunkan suhu permukaan; sehelai selimut tipis dari anyaman serat jamur dikirim dari bawah untuknya.
> 
> Ia tidak tidur. Yan telah kehilangan kemewahan untuk jatuh tertidur di masa lalu, ketika dirinya masih bisa menjejak permukaan dengan bebas. Hal yang bagus, pikirnya, karena dengan tidur pun ia tidak bisa lari dari kenyataan.
> 
> Matahari terbit membawa sosok-sosok putih prajurit jangkung Sang Mesin. Yan mengerjap, memerhatikan kendaraan tak kasatmata yang mereka naiki.
> 
> Seseorang duduk di antara mereka. Manusia. Jutaan tahun mungkin telah berlalu, tetapi ingatannya yang penuh retak dan lubang masih bisa mengenalinya. Kendaraan berhenti, Yan melompat berdiri dan meraung:
> 
> "MANON!"
> 
> Manon tidak bertambah tua sehari pun sejak ia pergi ke langit. Namun wanita berambut pendek itu termenung di tempat, kedua tangan di mulutnya, lalu pecah tangisnya. Yan menghampiri, masih tak mengerti, memegangi bahu kakak perempuannya.
> 
> "Benarkah ini dirimu?" isaknya. "Benarkah ini dirimu, Yan?"
> 
> "Ini aku, Kak, ini aku," Yan berusaha menenangkan. Ketika Manon mengulurkan tangan menyentuh luka-luka di sekujur lengannya, lalu ke jenggotnya yang tumbuh kasar, kemudian ke rambutnya yang terurai kusut masai, barulah Yan mengerti.
> 
> Manon masih mengingatnya sebagai pria berjas rapi dan wangi di masa lalu.
> 
> Bukan penyintas penuh luka berbekas.


End file.
